Bring me to life
by The411
Summary: Songfic über Buffy nach ihrer Auferstehung und ein bisschen Spike.


**Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört dem werten Joss und Evanescense:**

**A/N: Das ist meine erste Buffy Songfic. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. **

Bring me to life

Ich war nach einem ereignislosem Tag im Bronze allein. Ich musste unbedingt nachdenken, über mich, und über ... andere, zum Beispiel Spike, der Vampir und Massenmörder, mit dem ich in letzter Zeit zu viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Ich hab ihn auf meinen nächtlichen Streifzügen oft getroffen. Ich weiß warum, aber Spike war der einzige, bei dem ich mich lebendig fühlen konnte. Meine Freunde sahen mich nur als die Jägerin, die Kämpferin, die Unerschrockene, aber keinen interessierte Buffy der Mensch, bis auf ... Spike. Er war immer da, wenn ich Trost brauchte und das war zu diesem Zeitpunkt oft, aber auch schon vor meinem Tod. Ja, ich war Tod, und glücklich. Ich glaube ich war im Himmel. Es war warm, da waren keine Zweifel oder Schmerz und ich war glücklich, weil ich wusste das es allen gut geht die ich liebe. Aber dann wurde ich wiederbelebt, von meinen Freunden. Ich wurde von meinen „Freunden" aus dem Himmel gerissen. Der einzige, dem ich es erzählen konnte und auch der einzige, der es verstehen konnte, war Spike. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht weil er auch schon mal gestorben ist, obwohl er als Untoter weiter lebt, oder weil er mich liebt, aber das sollten meine Freunde auch tun, oder? Jedenfalls wusste ich nicht, warum ich mich ausgerechnet ihm anvertrauen wollte, da er mich mehr als einmal fast umgebracht hätte, und nicht zum Beispiel Williow, meine langjährige Freundin, oder Giles, der mal mein Wächter war. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, das Spike als einziger nicht an meiner Auferstehung beteiligt war, er war dagegen, obwohl er mich sicher mindestens so sehr vermisst hat, wie die anderen, aber er war dafür mich in Frieden ruhen zu lassen, ich auch.

Ich war wie gesagt im Bronze. Es war keine Band da, was für einen Dienstagabend nichts ungewöhnliches war. Sie spielten CDs. Da hörte ich dieses Lied. Ich wusste nicht wie es hieß oder von wem es ist, aber es passte und wie es passte.

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

Ja, das stimmte. Er war der einzige, der Hinter die Fassade der glücklichen Jägerin geblickt hat.

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

Meine Seele, hatte ich eine? Natürlich hatte ich, aber meine Gefühle waren wie ich vollkommen erkaltet.

_Until you find it and lead it back home_

Spike war auf dem besten Weg, aber schaffte er es?

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

Das war mein Wunsch an Spike, genau das, aber warum Spike? Warum nicht einer meiner Freunde? Ich wollte ja wieder glücklich werden, aber ich hätte es nicht ertragen mir von Spike helfen zu lassen, aber ich brauchte wen mit dem ich über alles reden konnte und das war, verdammt noch mal Spike. Das war eine seltsame Situation, vor allem, weil ich nicht mehr wusste wie wir zueinander stehen. Früher war es einfacher, da habe wir uns gehasst und jeder war damit zufrieden, aber dann hat er sich in mich verliebt und tut es immer noch. Auch meine Situation hat sich geändert, aber ich wusste nicht in welche Richtung. Ich wusste nur das ich ihn nicht mehr hasste, jedenfalls nicht mehr so doll, sonst war ich meiner Gefühle zu ihm nicht sicher, ganz und gar nicht.

_Now that I kow what I'm without _

_You can't just leave me_

Das wusste ich, ohne Spike könnte ich die Fassade der glücklichen Buffy nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten, der Ausgleich würde fehlen.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

Darauf könnte ich aber verzichten.

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life_

Das war wohl der Refrain. Er kam schon einmal.

_I've been living a lie_

Leben in einer Lüge, ich weiß wie sich das anfühlt, ich stehe mit den Lügen auf und gehe mit ihnen wieder ins Bette, nur Spike konnte ich die Wahrheit erzählen.

_There's nothing inside_

_Bing me to life_

So hätte ich das nicht gesagt, da ist etwas, aber es ist kalt, tot.

_Fozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

Oh nein, das passt nicht auf uns. Spike ist nicht mein Darling, das wäre ja noch schöner.

_Only you are the life among the dead_

Das passt auch wieder nicht, ich fühle mich zwar tot, aber Spike ist Tod, oder vielmehr Untod, aber das ist doch fast das selbe.

_All of this sight_

_I can't belive I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

Er war da als ich in der Dunkelheit gefangen war.

_I've been sleeping thousand years it seems_

_I've got to open my eyes to everthing_

Das Gefühl hatte ich auch, das ich mindestens tausend Jahre nicht da war, aber dabei war es nicht einmal eines.

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

Das war das Gefühl, das ich in der ersten Zeit hatte. Leere, nichts als Leere, aber es hat sich gebessert.

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something wrong_

Das stimmt, ich will nicht sterben, aber ich will auch nicht so weiter leben.

_Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up)_

Wake me up inside 

_(I can't wake up)_

Wake me up inside 

_(Save me)_

Call my name and save me from the dark 

_(Wake me up)_

Bid my blood to run 

_(I can't wake up)_

Before I come undone 

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

_Bring me to life_

Schon wieder der Refrain.

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life_

So, das war das Lied. Aber bin ich jetzt schlauer? Eher nicht, oder? Vielleicht sollte ich Spike etwas mehr Beachtung schenken, aber er war immer noch einer von den Bösen. Sollte ich nicht auch meinen Freunden sagen wo ich war? Ich beschloss einfach nach Hause zu gehen.

Meine Gedanken hören hier jetzt auch auf, den diese Zeit der Ungewissheit ist schon längst vorbei. Ich lebe wieder ein schönes und glückliches Leben. Außerdem habe ich die Liebe gefunden, nach der ich mich so lange gesehnt habe, es ist Spike. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber ich habe mich in ihn verliebt. Deshalb muss ich jetzt auch los. Spike steht an der Tür und wartet. Wir wollen zusammen Dämonen verprügeln. Wer glaubt das sei nicht romantisch, der hat noch nicht bei Vollmond gegen einen riesigen, Sckaim spuckenden Dämon gekämpft.

Ende 


End file.
